Yuki Chan In Wonderland
by Anoka Kon
Summary: After following a mysterious rabbit down a hole, Yuki finds himself in Underland, where the rules of society are twisted. Yuki will have to come to terms with his past, future, and feelings for others as he encounters little bits of himself throughout his exploit. The only problem is, he can't find a way out.


Author's Note: I have read Lewis Carroll's version of Alice in Wonderland, have seen the movies (all) seen the anime adaptation (Myuki-chan in wonderland) and have read the manga (Are You Alice?). I have taken bits and pieces of each story and combined them with one of the main Fruits Basket characters: Yuki Sohma (and for those of you who don't know who he is, he's the rat of the Zodiac. He's the purple rat.) I have decided to keep the basics of Alice in Wonderland, such as the Mad Hatter and the Cheshire cat.

Author's note 2: this story has been heavily edited due to lack of grammatical correctness, vulgar scenery, and overall incompetence. It will be edited in the future as well.

Author's note 3: I couldn't stand how this story sounded. The entirety of this story makes me want to barf up my dinner. So I'm going ahead and editing it… again. I'm so sorry about this guys, but thanks for your patience and reading! Enjoy Yuki – Chan in wonderland V.2!

Ch. 1 – Down the Rabbit Hole

"Catch it Kyo!" she cried, holding her hands to her mouth so her voice could gain more air. Unfortunately for the orange haired boy, his leap was all but spot on as he tripped over himself. Before he knew what was going on his head struck the ground, a rock forming a hole on his forehead.

"GAHHH!" he screamed, "I hate rocks!" his voice echoed in the trees above as he jumped up and down in pain. Growls emerged from his lips as he shook his head back and forth.

The girl on the other side of the net laughed lightly, enjoying herself.

"I'm sure you'll get better really quickly." The volleyball rolled softly into the leg of Kyo's cousin, who picked up the ball with ease and grunted beneath his breath. He gazed at his cousin with purple eyes, speaking.

"All that time in the mountains and yet you still manage to fall flat on your face into a rock. How ironic."

Kyo turned to him, growling and hissing.

"Shuddup!" he cried, still clutching his head. "Damn rat!"

The smile upon the girl's face faded as the tension in the air grew between the two cousins.

"Please, don't fight… Yuki?" she looked at him pleadingly for some sort of peace. Yuki looked back at her, his purple eyes gazing across her brown ones. He flipped back his matching purple hair, tossing a glare in Kyo's direction.

"Miss Honda really; you shouldn't trouble yourself over worrying about him. It isn't my fault that he's a…." he paused for effect. "Stupid cat."

Kyo roared with vigor and glared back at his cousin.

"Alright pretty boy you're goin' down!" jumping upon his feet, Kyo charged at Yuki who still held the ball in his hand. The rat gazed at him passively.

"Kyo!"

Without warning, the girl had thrown herself at Kyo's body, clutching him against her in an attempt to reconcile the two cousins. With a loud pop Kyo's clothes flew into the air and left a cloud of smoke in their midst. Yuki sighed and shook his head, seeing the girl upon the ground and a cat in her arms. The cat glared up at Yuki, irritation clear on his face. A bit of silent pleasure filled Yuki's heart.

"Kyo! Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to turn you into a cat!" She embraced Kyo once again, this time nearly strangling him. "I'm so sorry!"

Kyo couldn't help but look up at her and smile slightly. "It's alright Tohru." He said softly. "It's not your fault."

Yuki tossed the ball into the air and caught it again with his other hand. He was eager to pursue the game, as the three of them had been out for a while. The day was rather warm, and as he walked back to his place on the other side of the volleyball net he gazed up at the sky, wondering if someone would ever speak to him in such a manner.

At last Tohru set Kyo down upon the ground and stood up, dusting off her skirt and returning to her post.

"I'm ready!" In a few moments Kyo transformed back into his usual human form and glared at Yuki.

"Damn rat…"

Yuki glared back at him.

"Stupid cat."

Tightening his grip upon the ball, Yuki lowered himself as he stood in for the play. The blue and white plaid shirt Yuki wore stuck to his skin, a sweat already forming upon his brow. The shirt only covered his forearm, Yuki tugging at the cloth a little to relieve himself of some of his body heat. For this occasion he had decided to wear light brown pants in order to keep cool, for he knew that he would be exercising a lot. He was not one to take precautions based on weather much, but since the day had started out warm he decided not to take chances. A few days ago he began to notice that his asthma was acting up. An asthma attack was the last thing he wanted.

"Ready!" Yuki cried, launching the ball up into the air. The object drifted down towards him and he swatted the ball, sending it flying over the net and into Kyo's reach.

"I got it!"

Raising his fist Kyo punched the ball straight back into the air, vaulting over Yuki's head and landing somewhere in the forest behind the three of them. Yuki pursed his lips and proceeded to glare at Kyo, who growled back at him.

"Go get it!"

"Stupid cat."

Yuki sighed and spoke softly to Tohru.

"I'll be back Miss Honda."

Turning around and hearing Tohru call after him in safety, Yuki jogged over to the forest, searching for the lost ball. His feet carried him farther and farther into the strange forest, and after a while Yuki began to feel as if something was wrong.

_The air… there's something weird going on. _

Looking up above him he could see nothing but the dense canopy of the trees that covered any sight of the sun. He swallowed, passing through a few more bushes and finally catching a sound with his ears.

_A river? _

Following the soft babbling sound Yuki came upon a slow moving river that lead to his left, past a few broken logs and dense thicket of trees and shrubbery. The birds seemed to have quieted down a bit, and as Yuki stared into the water, he could have sworn the water had a slight murky green glow. A cool breeze ruffled Yuki's hair, and immediately Yuki thought about turning back. He was not about to give up however, and waited to see if the ball had fallen into the river.

_Typical of Kyo. If he punched it into the river… _

Sighing to himself Yuki turned around, beginning to head back towards the volleyball court. He had only taken a few steps when his ears picked up a peculiar sound.

"Oh my whiskers! Oh my stars! I'm late I'm late I'm late!" Turning his head slightly towards the noise, he spied a little white tail sticking out of a bush towards his right. Yuki's eyebrows furrowed as he came closer. He reached out hesitantly with a hand when a white rabbit wearing an overcoat jumped out of the bush, startling him. The rabbit jumped up and down, bobbing his little glasses.

_What the-?_

Yuki blinked twice, watching the ball of fur as the rabbit jumped up and down more, gazing at the pocket watch that was attached to the waistcoat. Putting a hand to his head, Yuki began to think.

_Momiji is the only rabbit who I know who can talk… and yet there's a rabbit hopping in front of me. This can't be Momiji! _

Yuki shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the strange hopping rabbit in front of him.

"It must be the heat… getting to my head."

Opening his eyes Yuki spied the volleyball in the hopping rabbit's hand. Somehow, the rabbit had managed to gain possession of the ball when Yuki wasn't looking. Since Yuki had come for the ball and nothing else, he decided to pounce at the opportunity to get the ball back. Yuki swallowed, leaning down and speaking softly to the rabbit.

"Excuse me…" upon hearing the human's voice the rabbit froze and turned its head to stare straight at Yuki. The rabbit's little beady eyes trembled as his ears lowered towards the ground. Yuki bit his lip, watching carefully.

A moment of silence passed between them, the sound of Yuki's heart throbbing in his ears. Without warning, the rabbit bolted out of his sight and into the woods.

"Hey!" Yuki cried, running after the little rabbit. Yuki trailed after the rabbit a little, seeing bits and pieces of the rabbit's red tailcoat as the animal passed through the bushes. The man breathed harder, feeling his lungs tighten slightly but his body still racing to stop the little creature.

The rabbit ran straight through tangled branches and knots, darting through the overturned logs and thicket. Yuki panted harder, crying out to try and stop the rabbit.

"Wait! I need that!" The rabbit sped up, quickly hopping beneath a large tree that had its roots hanging from a plot of land that hung over a mound of dirt like a secret cavern. Yuki quickly followed after, but stopped right before he entered in through the mysterious cavern under the tree.

_The rabbit disappeared beneath this tree… where am I? Where is this rabbit taking me?_

Feeling a sense of nervousness climb into his chest, Yuki pushed down his nerves and ducked through the roots, only to be met with a slowly shrinking cavern. Every step he took made the cavern grow smaller and smaller, until Yuki was on his hands and knees crawling through the darkness that led him nowhere but into a tighter space.

Feeling a little claustrophobic, Yuki tried not to think about how tight the space was and tried to concentrate on the fact that the rabbit had hopped so quickly down this hole. The dirt was cooler down in the hole, the air temperature dropping drastically and the scent of dew wafting in his nose.

_The scent of dew… the cooler air… how far below ground am I? _

Yuki had been crawling for a little while and had seen nothing but darkness all around him. The hole had stopped shrinking a little ways back, and Yuki could see no light in the distance. Deciding that the hole was going to lead him to nowhere, Yuki pressed his hand against the ground to try and turn himself around. Before he could get his grip upon the dirt, the ground crumbled beneath his hand and Yuki felt gravity take a hold of him.

Crying aloud in surprise, Yuki's body plummeted into a strange hole in the ground that had mysteriously opened up and swallowed him whole. The hole he had fallen into had proved to be much wider and deeper than the hole he was just in, and for some reason Yuki could feel his sense of direction blur.

Slowly though, his body found a way to upright his head so that Yuki's eyes met the faintly visible dirt walls. The hole began to open up more now, Yuki feeling like he was inside some sort of vacuum when his eyes caught the sight of a softly burning light coming from beneath him.

As he fell downwards, Yuki could feel the pull of gravity lift from him ever so slightly, leaving him to drift down slowly rather than plummet. The walls around him began to turn a beautiful sunset red color as he fell down, Yuki watching as the walls began to make a checkerboard pattern with tiles embedded in the dirt.

A sudden noise snapped Yuki out of his trance as his ears caught the sound of a chiming upside down grandfather clock that passed him by. Instead of floating downwards like he was, the clock floated upwards towards the darkness above him. Yuki watched in curiosity as the clock floated up and out of his sight.

"What is all this?"

Lowering his eyes towards the darkness below him, Yuki was positive that the hole he had fallen into was no ordinary hole. Curiosity set in and Yuki decided that he had best not touch anything he came in contact with as he knew not where he was going. Yuki turned his head to examine the hole, seeing that the hole made a cylindrical shape, the walls of course being tiled in both black and white.

"Where did that rabbit lead me?" his voice was soft and barely above a whisper as Yuki floated downwards towards another part of the hole that replicated an American Renaissance home. Pictures of beautiful women dressed in garb and men with horses galloping across fields floated around him, Yuki watching as the pictures did the same thing as the clock and disappeared into the darkness above him.

"This place… doesn't follow any rules."

As Yuki looked down once again to see where the hole was taking him, the hole seemed to close at a certain point, making Yuki unsure as if he would squeeze through or not. Gravity pulled on him faster now, Yuki falling down faster and crashing into a soft pile of pillows that cushioned his fall. Rubbing his head and gazing upwards, he saw the hole disappear from the ceiling of the room he now sat in. Yuki pursed his lips, swallowing.

_I can't go back the way I came in… where am I? _

His eyes drifted upwards as he stood up, examining the room. Nothing but checkerboard walls and floor lined his vision, and as Yuki turned his head to see down the strange corridor into the next room he caught a glimpse of a tailcoat escaping around the bend of the hall.

_There it is! _

"Hey! Wait a second!"

Running to keep up with the ever evasive rabbit, Yuki navigated through what seemed to be the inside of a very strange museum. Every item he came upon seemed to fit into the basis of a house, but the colors and decoration were far out of place. Being a man with no sense of decoration whatsoever, Yuki knew that this place didn't seem right.

_Everything is so weird… everything… _

"Where am I?"

The hallway was coming to an end and as Yuki slowed his pace he found himself in front of a green painted door. Seeing no other option around him, Yuki tried the knob to find that the door had been left unlocked.

_A door… first a hole that drags me down into a corridor and now a door at the end of a hallway… why would a rabbit need to go through so much trouble to keep the ball away from me? _

Gathering up his nerve, Yuki pulled open the door and walked two steps when he was greeted with another door. His nose hit the door hard and he stumbled back, shaking his head.

"What…?"

The door behind the green door was orange, and rather odd in shape. This door was smaller than the other, and the edges were lined with spikes. Eyeing the door suspiciously, Yuki proceeded to open this door as well, only to be greeted with another door. Pursing his lips, the man was beginning to lose his cool.

_What kind of person puts three doors in the same wall? _

As he opened each door he came upon, the openings became smaller and smaller until Yuki finally found the last door that actually opened to someplace new. By this time Yuki was upon his knees and could only barely squeeze through the door that led into another large room that loomed far above him.

Standing up and turning around Yuki saw the door slide close behind him, knowing that once again he could not go back the way he came in. The walls in room were made of beautiful shimmering marble, a complete contrast to the strange hall he had just come from. Yuki slowly made his way towards the other end of the round room, seeing a little curtain in the distance. Kneeling down and carefully opening the curtain, Yuki's heart jumped for joy when he saw a little door behind the curtain.

The door stood only half a foot high, and as circumstances were, Yuki could not possibly fit through this door. The most Yuki could do was try the knob and see if the door was open. Placing his fingers around the minute knob, Yuki twisted a bit when a cry startled him into letting go.

"Ouch!"

Yuki pulled his hand back hastily, gazing at the doorknob which had suddenly come to life. The doorknob twisted back and forth, a set of kind eyes appearing on the door and staring up at the surprised Yuki. The man licked his lips.

_If rabbits can talk, then I guess so can doors. _

"That's quite a grip you have there!"

Hearing the door talk, Yuki flushed and quickly responded, never having spoken to a door before.

"I uh… I'm looking for a rabbit. One wearing a red waistcoat and carrying a golden pocket watch."

The door smiled at Yuki, opening the keyhole that acted as the hole for a mouth.

"Aha! Here he is!" the keyhole opened, letting Yuki peer inside. Yuki bent down lower and with one eye managed to spy the rabbit hopping across a field covered in flowers towards a castle in the distance.

"That's him!" Yuki's hand immediately reached for the knob, but the door moved its knob away from the hand.

"No, no, no. You're much too big. It's simply impassable."

"You mean impossible?"

"No, it's simply impassable." The door said with a laugh. "Nothing's impossible!" feeling rather confused and frustrated at this point, Yuki sighed.

"I don't think you're right… I'm much too big to fit through you. Nothing I can do will make me fit."

The door then pointed its' handle towards something in the distance behind Yuki, nodding towards whatever the object was. Turning around to see a glass table appear in the middle of the room, Yuki's head tilted to the side.

"Try the bottle."

Yuki let his gaze fall upon a tiny bottle upon the glass table that was filled with pink liquid. Deciding against his better judgment, Yuki stood up and approached the bottle, taking the tiny thing in his hands. A single label was upon the glass.

"Drink Me."

Yuki gazed at the liquid, swishing it back and forth inside the bottle. The bottle was full to capacity, and whatever this liquid did to him he would have to deal with the consequences. He was precautious however, as he did not want to be poisoned.

"What will this do to me?"

"Try the bottle." Was the door's answer.

Yuki pursed his lips and gazed at the bottle, narrowing his eyes. His fingers slid the cork out of the opening as he raised the glass to his mouth, only drinking a little bit of the pink liquid.

"Mm…" he mused, licking his lips. "It tastes a bit like… cherries."

Swallowing and swallowing at least half the bottle, Yuki set the glass down again when he felt a strange tingling sensation spread through his arms and legs. The tingling grew stronger as he felt himself slowly falling downwards.

Crying out in surprise, Yuki fell down upon his bottom, feeling the tingling sensation suddenly exit his system. A few moments of silence passed before Yuki looked around him, only to realize that the room had suddenly grown larger.

"What…"

A large and imposing glass statue stood in front of him, Yuki's eyes tracing up the statue until he saw a large pink circle standing in the middle of the sky. He shuddered as he realized what had happened.

"I… I shrunk!"

"You almost went out like a candle!"

Turning towards the door, Yuki stood up and spoke softly.

"That liquid shrunk me?"

"A special liquid dear boy is what shrunk you! You have an amazing immune system for you to have drunk only half."

Yuki's feet led him to the door once again as he sighed, shaking his head. His body still felt the same as if he were normal sized, and the only thing that had changed was his vision. Everything seemed bigger and more imposing to him.

Finally coming in front of the door, Yuki gazed at the door expectantly until the door realized what Yuki wanted. Slowly, the door's handle turned.

"Uhm… I forgot to tell you."

Yuki's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm locked!"

Yuki blinked in disbelief, his mouth dropping open.

"You're what?!"

"I'm locked. Didn't you notice the key on the table?"

"What key?"

Turning around and peering up at the glass table, Yuki saw a golden key at the edge of the table, far above his reach.

"How am I supposed to get up there?"

Walking over underneath the table, Yuki's eyes gazed at the key, his mind contemplating how he would ever get the key down at his diminutive stature.

"I can't be more than a few inches high… is there any possibility of getting it down?"

Looking back to the door for answers, Yuki spoke again.

"Is there something that can make me grow back to my normal size? Or at least enough to get the key down."

The door gazed back at him for a second before chuckling lightly and sighing to him. Yuki's eyebrow furrowed a bit.

"Try the box."

"What box?"

As if on cue, a gentle pop rung in Yuki's ears, making him look down towards his feet. A little green embroidered box lay before him, the little object gleaming with a sense of mystery. Bending down carefully, Yuki flipped the lid open to see little treats set neatly inside of the box. The treats were all lined in a row, with icing on each treat reading

"Eat me."

The treats were all different as well, some of them brownies and others cookies. Examining each and every treat, Yuki decided upon a small cookie that had a few little chocolate chips inside. Closing the lid and standing up, Yuki pondered aloud for a moment.

"If I grow, I can reach the key. If I shrink more, I can crawl underneath that annoying door. Whichever way I go, I'll end up at the same place somehow."

"Do you often talk to yourself?"

Glaring back at the door, Yuki's eye twitched. "I don't often talk to myself, or doors for that matter."

The door frowned at him, sighing. Feeling the need to move forward, Yuki took a bite out of the cookie, feeling the morsel go down easily. A smile spread over his face as he ate more, tasting the sweet chocolate that stuck to his tongue.

"This is sweet."

"Don't eat too much now!"

Hearing the door's warning, Yuki paused before taking the last bite of his cookie. The door was annoying enough as was, and Yuki popped the last of the treat in his mouth before replying back.

"Why not?"

After a moment's pause Yuki felt a curious tingling sensation in his body once again, similar but different from the sensation he had beforehand. Staring at his hands as the tingling spread, Yuki felt his skin begin to stretch, his body pulsing and throbbing with every growing limb.

"I'm growing…" he murmured, seeing the ground get further and further away from his field of vision. The growth was having an effect on his head as well, as Yuki began to feel dizzy with the sudden change in view. His purple eyes caught sight of the golden key as he grew, Yuki reaching down to grab the shrinking key.

His fingers however, could not meet the key as the farther down he bent the further the key grew from him. Feeling a sense of panic rise in his chest, Yuki looked up to see that the ground was still growing away from him. He swallowed hard, turning back to the door.

"What's going on?"

His voice boomed through the small room and as Yuki awaited an answer he felt his head crash into the ceiling above him. Leaning down to rub his head, Yuki felt the room close in upon him, the walls getting closer and closer as his body grew wider.

His hands pressed against the walls, trying to keep his body from expanding any more than it already had. Unfortunately, Yuki could only barely keep his hold as the walls closed in, Yuki finding the space hard to even stand in.

After an attempt at crouching down, and another attempt at kneeling, Yuki found himself sitting on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him. Even with this Yuki could find no comfortable position as the room closed in. Eventually the tingling sensation in his body evaporated and left him feeling rather cumbersome.

With his head pressed against the ceiling horribly, his elbows on the floor, and his knees bent almost to the ceiling as well, Yuki felt as if he could very easily break through the marble walls of the room if he so wished.

_I should have heeded the door's warning… because I ate the entire treat; I grew much too big to even sit up properly in this room! _

Trying to sit up, Yuki felt the ceiling crack a little with his pressure, his foot moving to push against the wall in front of him. From beneath his shoe he could feel something moving, possibly speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Yuki moved his right foot off to the left a little, barely making out the minute door that was laughing rather loudly.

"That's a long way up you went!"

Yuki growled, tapping his fingers on the tiled floor.

"I know…" his eyes scanned the room for the tiny glass table, Yuki only finding the object after seeing the small shimmer of the golden key. Moving his fingers gingerly towards the table, Yuki tried to grab a hold of the key with his pointer and thumb, resulting in an upset of the table.

His palm quickly caught the falling table, Yuki feeling both the key and the bottle slide into his palm as well. Setting the table back up again, Yuki moved his hand carefully towards his face as he examined the tiny key and the even tinier bottle.

_These things… look like they were made for a dollhouse! I wonder if this is how it feels to be a giant. _

"Did you find the key yet?"

"Yes, I found it. I found the bottle as well, but I don't know if I can uncap the cork." Feeling the bottle between his fingers, Yuki tried to release the cork with his nail, but his efforts proved to be in vein. The cork was stuck inside the bottle and because he was so large, Yuki could not grab the tiny cork.

"I'm too big to grab the cork… is there another box that has treats that can make me small again?" he asked to the door.

"There are things that make you go up and things that make you go down. There are things you will never know, and things you will always know. Isn't that always how it is?"

"You're not answering my question."

"If there is someone you know who you are afraid to know, would they not help to bring you up? If there is someone you do not know, but wish to know, do not you think it would be wise to get to know them?"

Yuki hesitated before answering, thinking to himself.

_What is that door saying? Someone I do not know that I want to know? _

Before making another comment, a familiar and yet sad voice greeted Yuki. Turning his head ever so slightly to the right, Yuki saw a little girl standing in front of him, merely gazing up at him. Yuki blinked, unsure of how she even got in the room. The girl had beautiful brown hair, her brown eyes soft like stars and a soft smile upon her lips.

"Do you want to uncork the bottle?"

The girl was tiny to him, but Yuki guessed that she must have been normal sized as he felt like the giant in the room. He nodded silently, handing the girl the tiny bottle. The little girl was dressed in a blue school girl's outfit, her hair coming down to her waist and her feet bare. Taking the bottle from the giant, the girl proceeded to uncork the bottle. Before she did so however, the girl gazed back up at him, asking him a question softly.

"Do you intend to tell me?"

The giant flinched, unsure of what she meant.

"What?"

"Do you ever intend to tell me? Are you going to uncork the bottle?"

His eyes were glued to her now, that tone of voice sounding very familiar to him. Yuki licked his lips, feeling his muscles getting sore due to the cramped space.

"Am I… going to tell you what?"

Before he could say anything else the girl laughed, uncorking the bottle and disappearing in a flash of blinding smoke. Yuki closed his eyes and flinched, coughing due to the smoke. A few seconds passed before the smoke cleared and Yuki found the ceiling high above him once again.

Sitting up and looking about, the glass table now loomed above him and the door was all the way on the other side of the room. The man gazed down at his fingers, moving each of them slightly until he clenched his fists. His breaths came out in a shudder, his eyes softening.

_What did she mean… am I going to tell her? _

"Are you going to open the door?"

Snapping his attention towards the door, Yuki got up and slowly walked over, seeing the key next to the door's frame against the wall. Putting a hand to his heart, Yuki slowly began to understand what the door meant.

With a soft smile upon his face, Yuki replied.

"Yes. I will open the door."


End file.
